The present invention relates to a gear change-speed unit for an automatic transmission, comprising an input part, three planetary-gear sets, three clutches, two brakes, and an output part wherein engaging/releasing as appropriate the three clutches and two brakes serving as change-speed elements achieves at least 6 forward speeds and 1 reverse speed.
JP-A 4-219553 (=FR2656055) shows a gear change-speed unit for an automatic transmission, comprising an input shaft, a single-pinion type planetary-gear set, a Simpson-type planetary-gear train including a combination of two single-pinion type planetary-gear sets, three clutches, two brakes, and an output shaft wherein engaging/releasing as appropriate the three clutches and two brakes serving as change-speed elements achieves 6 forward speeds and 1 reverse speed.